


My Favorite Color Is You

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kallura Valentines Week 2018, Kallura Week 2018, Love, One Shot Collection, Pining, Rosegold, Sex, Soulmates, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: A collection of one shots celebrating red and pink aka Kallura Valentine's Week 2018





	1. It Doesn't Hurt To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Role Swap"
> 
> Allura isn’t jealous at all. Nope. Not a bit. Prince Keith can dance with all the gorgeous alien women he wants. She doesn’t even care. No she’s not standing in the corner brooding. Well she is but it’s not about Keith because she doesn’t even like him like that.

Keith leaned against the doorway of Allura’s room, quietly watching her as she put a leg up on her bed and pushed her gown up. She grabbed her dagger off the bed and slipped it into a garter on her thigh.

“Why am I not surprised?” He smirked, finally alerting her of his presence.

Allura stood up straight and hurriedly pushed her dress back down, smoothing out the fabric.

“You never know at these things!”

“It’s a ball. I don’t think the Galra received an invitation.”

“Better safe than sorry your highness.”

“Keith” he corrected, as he did whenever she addressed him formally, and stepped further into the room. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her gown was a low cut sleeveless dress with white flowers over her breasts, waist and hips that transitioned into soft pink flowing tulle. Her hair was down and curled.

“I feel like Barbie.”

“What’s Barbie?” His eyebrow arched.

“A doll on earth that little girls play with.”

“I see. Is that a good thing?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t feel like myself to be honest. I’ve never worn anything this fancy in my life.” She placed nervous hands over her stomach.

“Well as a paladin of Voltron I’m afraid it’s something you’ll have to get used to.” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t see why we have to network with these people. You’d think death by Galra would be enough motivation to join the coalition.” She turned and began fixing and smoothing the lapels of his red coat, running her fingers over the gold accents, then fastening a button he missed. “Do you even look at yourself when you get dressed?”

“I’m a prince. I can order someone to look for me.” He smiled and let her fuss over him.

“Spoiled.” She pinched his long pointed ears and playfully sneered.

“Shall we go? I think everyone is waiting. Uncle Coran will surely come looking.”

She nodded and followed him out of the room to join the other paladins.

The ball was a grand affair. The 103rd birthday celebration of King Mimas of the Anankians, a race that had long ago been good friends and allies with Altea before it had been destroyed. Keith was hoping to rekindle that bond to gain another helping hand in the fight against Zarkon. When he and Coran weren’t by the king’s side engaged in riveting conversation, Keith was fluttering among the guests being the charming Prince he knew he needed to be at these functions. Anything to leave a good impression.

Allura envied him and his ability to “turn it on” as she put it. No matter how hard she tried she was dreadfully awkward and figured she was better off tagging along with one of the other paladins when it came to chatting with the other guests, especially since, to her dismay, no one seemed to be as interested in discussing weaponry and battle tactics at a party as much as she did.

After a speech and a toast from King Mimas thanking everyone for their attendance the center of the floor cleared and the dancing commenced. There was a live band that played something very similar to classical music and the space was packed with couples almost immediately. Being a prince, and a handsome one at that, Keith’s dance card filled up quickly. Allura, who had tucked herself away off to the side, leaned against a pillar nibbling appetizers that she’d stockpiled in a napkin. It seemed like every time she glanced over he was dancing with a different alien girl that seemed to be prettier and more elegant than the last and every time he laughed or smiled at something they said Allura grumbled and stuffed another snack in her mouth.

“You’re starting to look like a chipmunk.” Hunk whispered into her ear nearly giving her a heart attack and causing her to choke. He gave her a hearty slap on the back and she coughed it up.

“Hungry I guess.” She cleared her throat.

“Uh huh…” Hunk stood behind her to get a clear view of what she was staring so intently at.

“You know you could just ask him right?”

“Ask who? Ask who what? I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” She began stuffing her face again.

“You could ask the prince to dance.” Hunk clarified something that they both knew didn’t need clarification but he did it anyway.

“Why would I want to ask the prince to dance?” She realized she’d finished the food she’d hoarded and crossed her arms in a huff.

“You tell me.” Hunk put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

“If you’re implying that I…well I don’t ok! He’s the prince and I’m a paladin. He’s practically my boss!”

“Your boss who’s the same age and also your friend.”

“And he’s a prince he can have any girl he wants in this room. Why would he even think twice about a girl like m-…I mean who even cares what he likes? I don’t care at all. I don’t even think about him like that.” She turned away so her back was to the crowd.

“You’re right.” Hunk nodded. “I mean look at him. Other than being a prince what does he even have going for him?”

Allura’s brow furrowed and she was already snapping back at Hunk and rambling in the prince’s defense before she could stop her own mouth from betraying her.

“Ok well give him a little credit! Even if he wasn’t a prince he’s still smart, strong willed, determined, loyal, kind hearted, brave…” her gaze began to wander and she stared at Keith while he danced, “he has the prettiest eyes and the best smile and the way his nose scrunches when he’s frustrated is so cute and the most adorable little puppy face when he’s sad and he always smells goooOH MY GOD!”  She buried her face in her hands and whimpered while Hunk smiled at his small little victory.

“What am I going to do Hunk?” she squeaked out.

“Go ask him to dance.” He patted her pack.

“But I don’t know how to do the fancy ballroom stuff!”

“I don’t think he’ll mind” he reassured her.

“Ok…ok I can do this. I’m the red paladin. If I can blow up a fleet of enemy battle cruisers I can talk to a boy. I’ve got this!” She tried to hype herself up. Hunk gave her a thumbs up.

A server passed by with a tray of flutes filled with bright purple bubbly liquid. She snatched two off the tray and downed them both one right after the other, wincing at the taste. She took a few deep breaths, handed the flutes to Hunk and stormed out onto the dance floor.

Only he wasn’t there.

Allura looked around, scanning the room just in time to see a flash of red exit the two grand double doors out into the gardens. She followed Keith, still unable to find him initially, and had to wander the garden trails surrounded by flowering bushes to locate him. She stepped out into a small clearing lined with a stone railing overlooking the water.

“You’re a hard man to find” she said quietly.

“And yet you always do.” Keith kept his back to her.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.”

She stood beside him and placed her hands on the railing, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. It was a warm night and the breeze off the water felt nice.

“Having fun tonight?” She tried to make small talk.

“It’s all right. Can be a bit tiring.”

“Looked like you were enjoying yourself. You seem to be really popular.”

“I suppose. Having a giant robot that fights evil is a good ice breaker.” He chuckled then paused. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me all night? Because I’m too popular?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you!” she stammered, “I just…you were always with someone, I didn’t want to be rude.” She looked down.

“Be rude” he said bluntly and smiled slyly at her.

She bit her lip to curb the smile that was taking over her face.

“Do you want to dance?” she blurted out suddenly.

“Out here?”

“Oh uh, no, I mean, in there!” She cringed at her own awkwardness and headed back toward the trail that led to the ballroom.

Keith grabbed Allura by her wrist, pulling her back into his arms and spun her around. Her dress twirled in the moonlight.

“Here is fine. It’s too crowded inside anyway.” His arm snaked around her waist as he took her other hand.

“B-But there’s no music.” She blushed at their sudden closeness.

“I think we can manage.”

“I admittedly don’t dance very well, not like this.”

“I think we can manage that too.”

He held her firmly and they began to sway gently. She savored his warmth. He buried his face in her hair.

“Well at least out here if I step on your feet no one will be able to hear you scream” she joked.

He laughed and squeezed her tightly before letting her go to spin her around then dip her which caused her giggle. She placed a hand over her mouth when she realized he was staring.

“You should smile more. It’s quite nice when you do.”

“Lance says it’s scary when I smile cause that means I’m about to do something crazy.”

“Eh…that’s true,” he conceded, “but it’s still nice nonetheless.”

“I’ll work on it.”

Keith nodded and pulled her in again, this time wrapped both arms around her waist leaving her no choice but to hold on to his shoulders.

“So I’ve been thinking…”

“Hmm?”

“About a way to solve both of our problems” he finished.

“Both of our problems?”

“Well I realized I don’t like going all night without seeing you and you feel like it’s been an impossible feat to see me so I figured, if you were just my escort for the rest of the evening…and maybe at all future functions from here on out, then it would end the lives of two fowls at once.”

Allura snickered then corrected him. “You mean kill two birds with one stone?”

“Is that the phrase?”

“Yes.”

“Ah I see.”

“So you want me to be your date?”

“Yes, I believe that’s what you earthlings call it.” He tried to sound very diplomatic about it but the faintly glowing violet marks under his eyes gave away a hint of a blush.

“I think I could do that.” She slipped her hands from his shoulders to around his neck.

They continued to dance with the ocean waves crashing on the shore below as their music.

“Should we go in soon?” she whispered softly as their faces inched closer together.

“No…not yet.” His nose brushed hers. Their lips would be next. “I think we’re fine out here exactly as we are.”


	2. You'll Rue The Day Keith Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Reunion"
> 
> Allura was almost going to let it slide when Keith called her a spoiled little princess, but then he went and made fun of her ears and well…she had to ruin him after that. He left her no choice. She doesn’t make the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I had sitting in wip a while ago that I almost deleted. I don't know why but I just wasn't pleased with the first round of it and I wasn't sure how to end it (couldn't decide whether it should be a short chapter piece or a one shot). Luckily I was able to rework it and I hope it's good enough for the sake of this week.

If you asked Keith how the rivalry started he’d tell you he had no clue, that everything seemed fine and then three years later Allura showed up at Galaxy Garrison hating his guts for no reason at all.

Allura remembers it a little differently, but that’s to be expected since she’s the one holding the grudge.

Allura was 14 and Keith was 15 when Keith and his father and other military personnel from Garrison traveled to Altea on a diplomatic goodwill visit. Keith wasn’t even supposed to go, but he begged and his father pulled some strings and he was allowed to miss school and attend. Plus they were told that King Alfor of Altea also had a child around that age and it might be a nice opportunity to further bolster the relationship between Altea and Earth.

While Keith was a bit surprised to find out the child was a girl, there was no one else their age to spend time with on the trip so they naturally gravitated to each other. He loved exploring a new planet with her and it didn’t hurt living in luxury in a royal castle for a month. She loved finally having a partner in crime.

Despite having a grand castle and its grounds at their fingertips, there was only so much do to that was entertaining for a couple of young teens. It didn’t help that Allura, as a princess, was always being heavily monitored. Almost all attempts to be up to no good ended with being caught by her advisor Coran. Therefore they had to find new ways to amuse themselves, ways that ultimately became quite competitive. It started small, like who could run from the library to the garden the fastest, or who could jump the farthest (they would do this by the beach with Coran as the official judge marking their progress in the sand). It then graduated to actual sparring, mostly fencing, but sometimes they would just wrestle. Allura was good, but Keith was always just slightly better, always just a little faster, a little stronger. It drove Allura nuts. No matter how hard she tried he always edged her out. When he’d win he’d ruffle her hair with a playful “maybe next time.”

During the earthlings’ last week on Altea Keith had been begging Allura to hang out with him, to race or fence or play chess, anything. She kept telling him no, but he kept pestering.

“What’s with you? How come you don’t want to play with me all the sudden?”

“Because I just don’t.” she answered dismissively. She sat in the garden sketching the flowering bushes in front of her.

“You’re being weird.”

“No I’m not. Maybe I just don’t want to spend every waking moment with you” she said curtly.

That stung a little. His lower lip curled.

“You didn’t have a problem before. Let’s go swimming! We can see who can do the most laps in 5 minutes!”

“Why so you can beat me at that too and be rude about it?” Allura snapped while erasing her work on the pad of paper aggressively.

“Is that what this is about? You’re mad cause you keep losing to me so you don’t want to play anymore?” Keith scoffed.

Allura said nothing, her eyes just narrowed and she continued her drawing.

“Oh my god it is! You’re a sore loser! Wow! I know you’re used to getting everything you want, but I’m not going to let you win just because you’re a spoiled little princess.”

“Excuse me?!” She threw the pad and her pencils down on the ground and got in his face, although technically he was a few inches taller so she had to get on her tippy toes (she hadn’t mastered her shifting yet).

“Don’t act like you can’t hear me with those big ol’ ears of yours!”

Allura gasped then let out a squeak as her hands clamped over her ears.

“How dare you! On Altea our long pointed ears are a sign of beauty!”

“Oh yeah well on my planet you’d be in a tree somewhere making cookies sweetheart!”

“I don’t know what that means but it sounds insulting!”

She fumed then swung her fist into his stomach. Keith let out an “oof” and doubled over.

“And I would never make pastries in a tree that’s simply preposterous!” she yelled as she stormed into the castle.

The two didn’t talk for the next few days and when it came time for Keith and the others to leave and go back to earth, the both of them were pouting profusely.

“Keith is there something you’d like to say to the princess, like maybe thank them for all their hospitality?” His father nudged.

“Maybe next time.”  A smirk crept across his lips as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

Allura clenched her fists while trying desperately to keep her composure in front of her father and the other adults. She wanted to deck him. From that moment she made herself a promise. She would work hard and some day, no matter how long it took, she’d reunite with him and knock him down a peg.

“You’ll rue the day Keith Kogane…” she whispered, gently rubbing her long pointed ear with her hand.

 

+++

 

Keith strolled down a hallway at Garrison. It was the second week of his senior year. The atmosphere was always a bit electric the first couple of weeks but for some reason there was extra excitement in the air. After a group of students ran passed him in a hurry for the fourth time in a matter of minutes he finally reached a hand out and grabbed a student by the arm.

“Hey what’s going on?”

“You haven’t heard? We’re getting an alien student as part of some intergalactic exchange program!” The young man said breathlessly, having been halted in his sprint.

“I thought it was just a rumor, that they hadn’t worked out the kinks yet.”

 “Well apparently it’s real and their ship is landing as we speak! Everyone’s going out there right now!” He took off and rejoined his friends who had stopped to wait for him.

Keith’s curiosity had officially been peaked. By the time he arrived at the airfield it was packed. He could see that a ship had already touched down, but that was about it. As he pushed through the crowd he overheard numerous murmurings and speculations.

“I wonder what they look like.”

“What if they have multiple arms and legs or something?”

“I heard they were royalty on their planet.”

“Like a prince?!”

“I heard it was a girl.”

“…from some planet called Altea.”

Keith’s head whipped around at the mention of Altea.

_Surely…it couldn’t be…_

He somehow managed to make it to the front row of the crowd however everyone was still being held back a considerable distance by security personnel. The hatch of the ship was open at this point and a ramp extended from the ship to the ground where higher ups and more security were flanked at either side, including the head of Garrison Commander Iverson. Keith wasn’t sure what to expect but for some reason his heart was beating a mile a minute in anticipation.

“Someone’s coming out!” a student in the crowd yelled and pointed.

Sure enough one of the pilots exited the ship and made his way down the ramp. He stopped and spoke to Iverson, shaking his hand. He stayed by his side and they continued to chat. A few moments later a young lady with her older gentleman companion came into view. They were far away but the second Keith saw them he recognized them immediately.

“Shit…” he whispered to himself.

Allura stood at the top of the ramp with her arm hooked around Coran’s. She certainly looked different than the way Keith had left her three years ago. She was no longer a short scrawny little thing, but a tall beautiful young woman. She wore a skintight white jumpsuit with black, blue and pink accents and she filled it out wonderfully. Her long white hair flowed down her back and blew delicately in the breeze. The circlet she wore on her head shimmered in the morning light.

The pair made their way down the ramp and met Iverson at the bottom. He bowed to her and extended a hand for them to follow security into the main building. Keith held his breath as they approached, they were going to pass him and he was 100% sure she was going to recognize him in the front row. He began to panic. Maybe he should hide for now until he could approach her privately? Yes, he’d slip back into the crowd and try and meet up with her lat-

“Keith? Keith is that you?”

_Fuck._

He’d tried to escape but she had already spotted him.

“Keith Kogane it’s good to see you again strapping lad!” Coran reached over and yanked Keith out of the crowd to his dismay. He slapped Keith on his back and let out a hearty laugh.

Security tried to intervene but Allura held her hand up and they stopped dead in their tracks.

“It’s wonderful to see you again Keith.” Allura smiled and took his hand in hers gracefully. Her thumb rubbed the back of Keith’s hand in circles softly.

“Yeah…uh…you look…nice.” He stammered.

_Nice? She looked amazing._

“Thank you. We have some introductory meetings to attend but I look forward to catching up.”

She let his hand fall and rejoined Coran and soon they were out of sight.

Keith wasn’t able to see Allura the rest of the week as there was much to do to get her enrolled and situated but according to the student rumor mill she already had her schedule and was starting to attend classes.

“So Mullet how come you didn’t tell us you know a gorgeous alien princess? Holding out on us?” Lance slid into a desk next to Keith’s. Hunk came in on the other side.

“Lance you know I went to Altea a couple of years ago.” Keith grumbled.

“Ok but you said she was ok, you failed to mention she was a total fox.”

“Well she wasn’t a ‘fox’ then, she was like 14.”

“So you didn’t think she was pretty?”

“Of course she was pr-…Lance shut up.”

Lance was about to give a smartass retort when Pidge came running into the classroom looking like she’d seen a ghost.

“Have you guys seen the leader boards for the flight simulator?”

“Why do we need to look at that stupid thing? We all know Keith has the top score, he always has the top score every damn year.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms.

“Uh…well not anymore.” Pidge rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“WHAT?” Keith blurted out.

“Maybe it’s a misprint?” Hunk said reassuringly.

“This I gotta see!” Lance’s face lit up and he rushed from the room with Pidge, Keith and Hunk following close behind.

A crowd had formed around said leader board in the hallway. Once again Keith found himself pushing through his classmates to get to the front, ignoring the whisperings of his name. He glanced up at the rankings and his jaw dropped.

Pidge was right. He had been dethroned. Not once in his entire time at Garrison had anyone ever beaten his flight simulator score. He didn’t want to brag, but he was kind of a big deal in that respect. Becoming a top fighter pilot was a given. But now, now he had been bumped down to second place. And no. 1?

“Well will you look at that.” Allura was now standing beside him, she had on a Garrison uniform and her hair was in a long braid. He hadn’t even noticed her approaching.

“How in the hell…” Keith muttered staring at her name on the board.

“Just luck I guess.” She grinned.

Keith finally looked at her, shock plastered all over his face.

“Oh no need to be upset, it’s just a silly little ranking.” She reached up and gently ruffled his hair. “Maybe next time…” she giggled in a way that wasn’t entirely innocent and walked away.

Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he had a sinking feeling this was only the beginning.

And he was right.

No matter how much he tried to up his simulator score over the following weeks, Allura always seemed to swoop in and beat it. His endurance scores during P.E.? She beat those too. If he could do 100 pushups she did 101. If he ran the mile in 3 minutes she finished it in 2:59. He didn’t want to admit it but it was driving him nuts. Being the best wasn’t everything and he didn’t even care what his classmates thought of him but the fact that it was Allura every time. It was like she was messing with him on purpose, but he couldn’t prove it. He was in a training room blowing off steam when she called out to him from the doorway.

“Want a partner?” Allura leaned against the doorframe with a smirk.

“Sure…” he said hesitantly.

She sauntered toward him. She was wearing a tank top and spandex tights. Her hair, which was normally down to her bottom was shorter now, barely coming to her breasts.

“You cut your hair. It- it looks nice.” He stared longer than he should have.

“I figured my long hair wasn’t very practical for this type of academy, but I didn’t have to courage to cut it all off. I think this is a nice compromise.” She ran her hands through it before pulling it into a high ponytail.

“It’s been a while since we sparred.” Keith started to back up.

“It has. Hopefully you’ll go easy on me.” He couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

He quickly learned that not only was she being sarcastic but that maybe he should’ve been the one asking her to take it easy because while he definitely held his own, she was one to be reckoned with and it wasn’t too long before he was on his back and she was straddling him, holding him down.

“Where the hell did you learn that?!” He gasped for air.

“I asked father to get me the best trainer he could find. I got my butt kicked a lot but it’s worth it if I can finally beat you.” 

“So you HAVE been coming after me on purpose! Are you mad at me or something?”

“No! Just enjoying a little friendly competition like the good old days.”

“You’re lying. You always scrunch your nose up when you’re lying.”

“I do not!” She sat up, still on top of him and brought her hands up over her nose.

“Yes you do.” Keith chuckled and sat up as well, using one arm to prop himself up and the other wrapping around her waist. “Like remember that time some important dignitary came to dinner and we ate the back out of that fancy cake that was supposed to be for the party?”

Allura erupted into laughter at the recollection of it.

“And you said if we just covered it up with flowers no one would notice!” She had her hand over her mouth while the other held her stomach while she giggled uncontrollably.

“And you tried to lie to Coran that the mice did it” he continued between fits of his own laughter, “and you scrunched up your nose just like that and we were totally busted!”

“Oh I had completely forgotten about that!”

“See so I can tell when you’re not being honest with me.” His tone changed to something more serious.

Her laughter trailed off. She opened her mouth to speak when the sound of someone clearing their throat prevented her from doing so. A familiar body entered the training room. Allura and Keith quickly scrambled to their feet and saluted.

“Captain Shirogane.” Keith cleared his throat.

“At ease. Forgive me for interrupting but princess I’m here to remind you of our meeting with Commander Iverson in 30 minutes. “

“Ah yes, my apologies Takashi. Keith, I’ll see you some other time.” She nodded then quickly ran from the room.

“So…” Shiro waited until she left to speak.

“Don’t.”

“I haven’t even said anythi-“

“She’s just an old friend, you know that.”

“We’re friends too and you never hold me like that.” Shiro smiled with a shrug.

Keith grumbled and stormed off toward the showers.

More weeks passed and Allura still didn’t let up making sure she beat Keith at well, everything. However any attempts to get her to fess up were fruitless. She denied everything, scrunched nose and all.

“This is has nothing to do with you Keith, I just want to make a good impression on behalf of Altea.” She would say with a smile, but Keith knew she was full of it.

It didn’t help that the entire school found her to be lovely and charming, which even Keith couldn’t deny, and no one would have believed for a second that she was out to get him. She had even boosted her reputation by joining quite a few clubs and committees including working with Iverson to expand the Intergalactic Exchange Program in hopes of eventually welcoming more alien races to Garrison. Keith leaned against a wall in the hallway eyeing Allura as she and another student put up an announcement flyer for the homecoming ball on the bulletin board. His gaze did not go unnoticed.

“I gotta be honest, the way she makes you look like a fool at every turn is really really attractive on top of the fact that she’s already incredibly hot.” Lance stroked his chin as he came up behind Keith.

Keith’s eye twitched.

“In fact,” Lance continued “I think I’m gonna ask her to the dance.”

In a split second Keith lunged at Lance, grabbing him by the collar.

“McClain I swear to god if you ask her to that dance you’ll have to fly the simulator with your feet cause I’m gonna break all your fingers.” Keith hissed between his teeth.

“Whoa! Whoa! Kogane, chill jeeze! I didn’t know you liked her so much! If you’d just told me I would’ve backed off!

“I don’t….I don’t like her like that.”

“Then why are you freaking out about it?” Lance raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Because…shut up!” He released his grip and backed up.

_Smooth._

“Look, just, just don’t ask her ok?” Keith grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger.

“Ok…” Lance smoothed out his jacket.

He passed by Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“But just because I’m not asking her doesn’t mean someone else won’t. So if you’re, you know, _not_ going to ask her since you don’t even like her ‘ _like that’_ then you might want to _not_ ask her soon. Word on the street is I’m not the only one checking out the real estate.” He gave Keith’s shoulder a few quick pats then strolled down the hallway and around the corner.

Keith felt a sudden headache coming on. He had to do something about this.

 

+++

 

“So what is this called again?” Allura held a spoon in front of her face and gave it a little shake.

“Jello.” Hunk smiled.

“It’s so wiggly!” She giggled and shook her spoon again.

“She’s so precious oh my god.” Hunk whispered to Keith.

“So Allura you’re going to the dance tonight right?” Pidge said finishing the last of her dinner.

“Yes, I look forward to experiencing one of your earth dances.”

“It’s not going to be as fancy as what you’re probably used to but I hope you enjoy it!” Pidge smiled.

“Do you have a date?” Lance asked innocently enough earning a glare from Keith.

“Um…well…I’m sure it’s nothing, but…no one has asked me. In fact, and again this is probably just me being silly and not understanding human customs, but some of the boys here actually appear to be afraid to approach me, like literally running in the other direction.”

Everyone at the table turned and stared knowingly at Keith who suddenly became quite preoccupied with his peas and carrots.

“It’s alright though. Here I am student, not a princess. I think I can handle a single dance without an escort.  I should get going though, I promised to help with some last minute preparations before the dance starts, then I need to go get ready. “

Allura grabbed her tray and left the table. The remainder of the group descended upon Keith almost immediately.

“What did you do?” Hunk asked.

“I told you to ask her out dummy not threaten everyone else into not asking her out!” Lance scolded.

“I panicked!” Keith yelped.

“Well fix it before she’s standing in the corner all night with no one to dance with you dope!” Pidge pointed to the cafeteria’s exit.

“Alright alright!” Keith grabbed his things and hurried for the dorms.

After showering and dressing for the dance, Keith found himself hesitantly knocking at Allura’s door. She threw it open and, to his surprise, seemed delighted to see him.

“Oh thank the ancients, come in I need your opinion.” She backed up to let him inside and then did a full twirl as soon as he closed the door behind him. “Is this dress appropriate? It’s the most casual party dress I have. Coran thought it best I not wear anything too extravagant.”

Allura wore a simple pink dress that came to her knees. It was covered in sparkles that shimmered just as much as her bracelets and circlet. Her hair was in a high bun.

“You look great.” Keith smiled.

_Great? She looked amazing._

“Wonderful!” She sighed with relief. “Look I know I stated earlier I didn’t need an escort but, if you don’t have anyone to attend with do you think we could go together? I’m more nervous than I thought.” She pouted a bit.

“Of course, look about that…can I talk to you for a second?” He sat on her bed and patted the spot next to him to which she followed.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, but I have to come clean about something. I’m the reason no one asked you to the dance.”

Allura blinked and pursed her lips but let him continue.

“I got a little weird at the idea of someone else going with you so I may or may not have allegedly given the impression that asking you out would land them in the infirmary.” He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

She stared at him blankly before letting out an exasperated sigh and slapping his arm, which given her natural strength actually hurt. Keith flinched.

“You brute! You had me thinking everyone was afraid to be seen with an alien or something!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“And why would it bother you if I went with someone else, hmm?” She had the slightest sly grin on her lips.

“Uh…because…” he stalled for time, “because I figured since we hadn’t seen each other in so long it might be nice to go together as friends!” He nodded.

“Mhm…” Her eyes narrowed.

“Unless you still hate me and don’t want to go” he teased.

“I don’t hate you I was just mad because you made fun of my ears!” She blurted out then quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

“Wait what?” Keith perked up.

Allura bit her lip hoping to say no more but it was too late. Keith turned her face toward his with his finger.

“If I had to admit I was being a brat so do you.”

“Oh fine..fine!” she grumbled and clenched her fists on her lap. “Back on Altea, when we argued before you left…you called me a spoiled princess and you made fun of my ears and you said I was a gnome that made baked goods out of a tree!”

Keith had to try and stifle his laughter. Gosh she was cute.

“That’s what all this was about? Allura I was teasing you! I was just upset cause you didn’t want to spend time with me anymore.” He placed a hand over hers.

“I apologize,” she softened, “I was jealous that you kept beating me. I guess I handled all of this a bit childishly.”

“It’s ok. And I’m sorry for what I said about your ears, they’re very pretty.”

“You think so?” Her face lit up as she touched them.

“Absolutely. So no more grudges or secrets between us ok?”

“Yes, promise!” She stood up and held out her hand for him to take.

They left her dorm room and headed to the dance, hand in hand.

“And now that we’re ok, can you stop trying to beat my flight sim score?”

Allura thought on it, tapping her finger to her chin. She shook her head and ruffled his perfectly gelled hair with her hand.

“Maybe next time.”

She giggled and ran ahead down the hallway with him laughing and chasing behind her.


	3. Without Love I Won't Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Battle Wounds"
> 
> Allura and Keith will always make time for each other, even if it’s painful…physically and emotionally.
> 
> (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think this would take place sometime after my story [Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893856), which is not required to read before this but it just...fits.

“Ow! Jeezus Christ Allura!” Keith snapped as he flinched.

“Don’t use your bearded sky deity to swear at me! You wouldn’t be feeling any pain right now if you’d just get in a healing pod” she grumbled.

Keith was sitting on an examination table in the infirmary while Allura sat between his legs on a stool. He’d stripped his BoM suit down to the waist and Allura was stitching a gash across his lower left abdomen.

He was pretty beat up and so was she, hell so was everyone. What was supposed to be an easy as pie side mission to take down a small Galra outpost turned into knock down drag out brawl when it became quickly apparent that it was more inhabited by Galra forces than initially anticipated. While the paladins, with the Blade’s assistance, were victorious in the end they were more than worse for wear.

“I don’t have time to sit in a pod until morning. I’ve only got a few hours.” He gritted his teeth through the pain as she worked.

“Well then we have to make do don’t we?” She finally looked up at him. Her bun was loose and dangling to one side, her circlet was crooked and the cut on her cheek had resumed bleeding.

He caught her by the chin with one hand and tipped her face higher.

“You’re a mess” he said softly, grabbing a nearby cotton pad and antiseptic that she had brought for him and using it to tend to her cheek. “You’re the one who needs to be in a pod.”

She winced, but kept her face still. “I’ll go after I’m finished fixing you up.”

“Coran can fix me up.” He removed her circlet that was continuing to slip and placed it beside him on the table.

“Coran is busy getting everyone else into the pods and when he’s finished with that he’s got to run a diagnostic on the ship and do any necessary repairs. Besides, this may be the only time I get to spend with you for a while.” She smiled then resumed patching him up.

“There’s no point in Coran fixing the ship if anything happens to you.”

“Anything to get me away from you right now hmm? Are my nursing skills really that bad?” She pursed her lips and stood up, still between his legs.

“Let’s just say it’s never a good sign when someone starts with ‘well I’ve never done this before but I’ve sewn a dress so how hard can it be?’”

Allura slapped his shoulder and he let out a chuckle while wrapping his arms around her hips.

“Well all your human organs are still on the inside so I think I did a pretty darn good job!” 

She began tending to minor cuts and bruising on his face when her eyes wandered to the long since healed but still quite noticeable scar on his shoulder. She stopped and ran her fingers over it.

“It’s barbaric that that would make you endure so much to prove yourself.” She pouted, continuing to touch him.

“Didn’t you damn near blow us up when we first started training to form Voltron?” His eyebrow arched.

“I did not blow you up, I was merely motivating you to stay on your toes and work as a team!” She huffed loudly and forcefully tipped his head back with her finger so she could clean the abrasions on his chin.

She leaned in closely as she dabbed the scrapes with a soaked swab.

“If you’re going to be so ungrateful I probably should have let you explode” she grumbled quietly.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re all done!” She planted a quick peck on his neck.

“Mmm,” he sighed, “more of that please.”

He kept his head titled back and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his throat again, a little slower, a little more lingering this time. He finally brought his head forward, his hand reaching up to pull the tie from her hair. It fell about her face, still messy and a bit tangled.

“You said everyone else was in the pods and Coran will be busy working on the ship correct?”

“Keith…”

“You said it yourself, this may be the only moments we have together for a long time.” He pulled her closer. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, terribly.” Her expression fell, eyes glistening.

“Don’t give me that face, it makes me feel guilty.”

She purposely pushed her lip out further to exaggerate her pout and furrowed her brows.

“Stop.” He chuckled.

She giggled and brushed his shaggy hair from his face, cupping his hands in hers before pulling him into a slow tender kiss. He let out a long satisfied sigh into her mouth as his hands slid up her back and pulled at the zipper of the black skin tight jumpsuit she normally wore under her armor.  

“Here?” she murmured between kisses.

“We’ll be quick.”

“Not too quick.” She pulled back from his grasp before he got a chance to completely disrobe her.

Allura gripped the suit bunched up at his waist and tugged. Keith lifted his hips and let her pull them down to his ankles and off, letting them drop to the floor. She slid down until she was back in the stool nestled between his thighs.

“If Coran comes in here…” His eyes continually fluttered back and forth between her and the door.

“He’s got plenty to do. Now let me finish taking care of you.”

Allura leaned forward and kissed his stomach. Keith swallowed hard suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable naked on the table, however any reservations he may have had completely slipped his mind when he felt her hand around him. When he felt himself slide past her lips followed by the warmth of her mouth his mind went completely blank.

His muscles tightened as she went down on him causing a gentle tugging feeling where his wound was stitched. He was still very sore and tender but he breathed through the ache and pulling focusing on the pleasure that was slowly but surely overtaking the pain. He groaned at each stroke of her tongue, gripping her hair as his pulse quickened.

“Lu…” he desperately tried to catch his breath to speak, “Lu wait…”

She stopped and pulled back. Keith took a moment then leaned forward and yanked her to her feet. He kicked the stool from between her legs and it slid across the floor, almost falling over. He hopped off the table to stand before her. With hurried hands he pulled off her suit and pushed it off her body, his mouth on hers any chance he could get.

“But I didn’t fin-” Allura’s words cut off with another kiss.

“I want to be inside you.” His tone was demanding.

“Alright but technically you were.”

“Don’t be a smartass princess” he growled, picking her up and sitting her on the table he’d been keeping warm for her.

He grabbed her by her thighs, sore and bruised from battle and yanked her closer to the edge of the table. She winced but didn’t complain. He was already hard and wet from her and it took no time or effort at all to enter her. She gripped his shoulders as he buried his mouth in her neck, licking and biting at the skin as he thrust into her repeatedly, roughly. His fingers dug into her hips as she wrapped her legs around him.

Allura tried to concentrate on how good he felt, how good this felt, but in the back of her mind was a nagging feeling of knowing this was temporary once again. She was already missing him even though he was right there in her arms and Keith seemed to sense the difference in the tone of her whimpering and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Allura…”

“I’m fine, don’t stop, please.” She wouldn’t look at him.

“It’s not always going to be like this.” He gently stroked her hair trying to reassure her.

“I know, it’s just…”

“I know…”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, kissing the side of his face to prompt him to keep going which he did, slowly regaining his momentum. The urgency he exhibited before was gone now. He wanted to take his time even if time was something they didn’t necessarily have a lot of. He wanted to make it count, something to remember until the next time. Something he could recount later laying in the darkness on his cot on the Blade’s ship. When she came, when she fell apart, he kissed her deeply and when he followed right behind she held his faced and looked at those eyes speaking volumes without saying anything at all. Keith body was tired and the aches and pains caught up to him as he closed his eyes. He could have slept standing up, lulled to unconsciousness by the sound of her breathing slowing back to normal in his ear. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay.

“I don’t know” he replied quietly as the door slid open and they entered, heading toward an empty healing pod.

She turned to him in surprise.

“You wanna ask when we’ll see each other next.”

He was getting exceptionally good at reading her face, knowing what she was thinking and what she wanted to say before it left her mouth. She bit her lip and looked at her bare feet. She didn’t know if she’d ever get used to the separation followed by the longing. Keith pressed buttons on the pod and it hissed open. She stepped inside dressed in a fresh white top and matching tights with her hair in a braid.

“I promise I won’t wait until the Galra attack though.” He smiled.

She nodded and smiled faintly as the pod closed. She put her hand to the glass and he did the same. He mouthed something, an “I love you” she couldn’t physically hear but she heard it in his voice nonetheless. She kept her eyes on his until everything went black.


	4. Pulling Me Closer To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Red String of Fate"
> 
> They've got to stop meeting like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3

Growing up Keith love, love, loved going to his grandmother’s. Not only did she spoil him rotten with good home-cooked food and handmade treats, but she told THE BEST stories. Some were real, like memories of his father as a kid and all the trouble he got into while others were legends and folktales passed down to her from her grandparents and theirs before them. His grandmother’s house was also a safe space, a loving warm place he could escape to when his parents were fighting and eventually separated.

One weekend, when Keith was seven, he was sent away to stay at his grandmother’s while his mother was subsequently moving her things out of the family home. His father didn’t think he needed to be there for that so off he went. Keith remembered specifically that that was the weekend when his grandmother first told him the story of the Red String of Fate. According to the myth the gods link two people who were destined to meet and fall in love by a single red thread that could never break.   

“Were mom and dad connected by a red string Nana?” Keith asked, taking a bite of a warm gooey chocolate chip cookie with toffee bits, his absolute favorite, as he sat at her kitchen table.

“Unfortunately they were not and that is why they must part.” She smiled and brushed the hair from his face.

That seemed to comfort him. If it was beyond their control then it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

“Can you see your string?”

“Sometimes, if you’re meant to you will. If you truly believe in it, deep down, you will.”

“Did you see yours when you met grandpa?” He continued to fire off questions.

“Of course!”

“Do you always find your person?” He looked up at her with hopeful innocent eyes.

“Not always, but you’re always connected to them. Now finish your dessert so you can brush your teeth, then it’s bed time.”

Keith groaned but did as he was told, sneaking one more cookie, the largest of the bunch.

As he got a bit older Keith came to the conclusion that such fairytales couldn’t possibly be real and that his grandmother was just trying to make him feel better and fate had nothing to do with his parents’ divorce. They didn’t love each other and that was that. There was no such thing as red strings.

Well…until he saw his…

 

I.

 

The first time he felt it he was on a train on the way to school when he was 13, a tugging at his finger followed by a throbbing pressure. It was a packed train so surely it was just someone standing a little too close, pushing into him. When the tightening feeling became more persistent he lifted his hand and almost did a double take. The thinnest, faintest red string tied around his pinky. The string went down to the floor and bunched and then disappeared between the feet of the passengers. He rubbed his eyes. It was too early. He was tired. He hadn’t had breakfast. Surely he was hallucinating. He blinked a few times and the string was gone. No more video games before bed he decided. He shook it off and chuckled to himself. He should tell his grandmother about this the next time he went to visit, she’d probably find it hilarious.

The train came to another stop and some commuters exited the train giving Keith some much needed breathing room. He leaned against a pole and stared forward, spacing out when the white hair caught his eye. Short shoulder length white hair, dark skin, headphones over her ears. Her back was to him and she was standing toward the front of the train car. She had on a uniform like his but the colors were different, must be from a neighboring school. The train jostled a bit and her hand shot up to grab onto an overhead bar to steady herself. That’s when he noticed her finger. She was far away and yet that string tied around her pinky was bright as day and pulsing like a beacon. His eyes widened and suddenly the already familiar tugging returned.

“No way…” he muttered to himself as he glanced down and saw the string on his own hand once more.

Should he go talk to her? What if it was two different strings? Then he’d look like an idiot. He mulled over his options when the train came to its next destination. She was swept up in a crowd getting off the train and before he could get any closer she was gone. The doors shut and he watched her disappear from his life in a whoosh. He never did see her face.

 

II.

 

Keith is 16 and he’s on a group date at the state fair. They’ve just gotten off a particularly harrowing rollercoaster and are all laughing and talking over each other about their reactions when they went over the big drop. Lance is trying desperately to convince everyone about how unbothered he was despite the fact that he was screaming in an octave only dogs could hear the entire ride. Hunk is hyperventilating. He’s pretty sure through all the noise he heard a very important screw pop out during the ride and they all could’ve died.

Keith’s date says she’s thirsty and pulls him over to the concessions line. They’re chatting, getting to know each other when he feels a slight stinging in his finger. It’s been so long he almost doesn’t recognize it. He reaches up to tuck hair behind his ear when the red immediately gets his attention. He whips his head around frantically and there she is across the way with that white hair, this time in a ponytail.

Her back is to him again. She’s wearing a fluffy pink sweater with a baby blue pleated skirt and white sneakers. She’s bopping up and down, rooting someone on as they play one of those carnival games. The boy she’s cheering for has won and he stands up and pumps a fist in the air. He requests a red lion plush toy and turns to give it to her. He’s tall and handsome and has slicked back whitish blonde hair. When she reaches out to take the toy he can see the string on her finger. The boy leans down and they kiss. Keith’s heart leaps into his throat and strangely enough as his chest aches he watches as she winces suddenly and nearly drops the stuffed animal. The tall boy appears concerned as he takes the lion and looks on as she begins to rub her hand, specifically her pinky. Can she…feel him? Keith’s date yanks his arm and asks him if he wants to share a large soda. He nods and smiles. When he turns back she’s gone.

 

III.

 

Keith lays on his stomach on the beach letting the sun and the towel beneath him dry his glistening wet skin. He’s 19 and he and his friends are on vacation in Hawaii while they’re young and they have the freedom and money to do so before college takes over every aspect of their lives. He’s facing the ocean, smiling as he watches Lance surf and Hunk…attempt to surf. He turns his head to the side and slips on his sunglasses to catch a quick snooze. He’s not sure how long he’s napped but he’s woken up by a soreness in his hand that he hasn’t felt in a while but is always anticipating in the back of his mind whether he wants to admit it or not.

His head pops up and he scans the beach, pushing his glasses up onto his head. He’s not sure how he missed her but there she is maybe 15 or so feet away to his right. She’s laying on her side on a towel, back to him of course because the fates are cruel. Not that he’s necessarily complaining because she’s wearing a red bikini that leaves nothing to the imagination and her ample backside makes his throat dry. He slips his shades back down and rests his head in his arms so he doesn’t look like an obviously staring creep.

She’s talking to a friend, a blonde who’s sitting up while she applies sunscreen. What are the odds that she would be here vacationing in the same state, on the same island, on the same beach as him at the exact same time? She runs a hand through her hair, which is longer now, and there the string is, suddenly clear as day and it is literally running from her hand through the sand to his. That’s all the motivation he needs and pushes himself up, preparing to go introduce himself. His view is promptly blocked by Lance shoving his surfboard into the sand.

“The waves are amazing today! And did you see Hunk? He actually got on his board a few times!” Lance pushes back his wet hair.

“I swear I saw a shark, are you sure there aren’t sharks here?” Hunk huffs and tosses his board down with a thud, unzipping his wetsuit and gasping.

“Dude quit trippin there aren’t any sharks. Although that would be pretty cool.”

“Uh can we talk about sharks later I was actually in the middle of something.” Keith is trying to look around Lance and his board, which are annoyingly in the way.

“In the middle of what? Babe watching? Ooo where?!” Lance whips around.

Keith is on his feet by this time, pushing Lance aside. The girl and her blonde friend are gone.

“Fuck” Keith hisses.

“No worries mullet,” Lance wraps an arm around his neck, “there are plenty of other hotties in the sea!”

 

IV.

 

Keith leaned against the wall of the tattoo shop looking at a fresh bandage on the inside of his wrist. He can’t believe what he’s just done, but he figures this is the type of dumb shit you do when you’re 21. He’s not quite sure how Lance convinced them they needed to get tattoos. It seemed like an amazing idea the night before over whiskey shots but now…well whatever, it’s too late to go back now, plus the dagger he got looks pretty cool.

What used to be a pain in his pinky now feels like a gentle squeeze and when he senses it he pretends to casually look around while waiting for Hunk to finish up getting his ink. When he sees her his whole body flushes with heat. She’s straddling a chair with her white hair pulled over her shoulder so that it’s not in the way. Her entire bare back is exposed and the tattoo artist is etching flowers into her skin. The bulk of the blossoms start at her shoulders and neck and trickle down to one or two at the small of her back. He would give heaven and earth to run his fingers over each and every one, preferably while he has her from behind, and as he imagines this she…whimpers? Did he hear that right?

“I’m sorry am I hurting you?” The tattoo artist stops.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m sorry…I’m not really sure why I just did that” she says softly, a bit embarassed.

This is the first time he’s heard her voice, even though he still can’t see her face, and it makes his heart flutter. She has her hands resting on each knee and he can see the string not only securely tied around her pinky but it seems to be tugging, lifting her finger back. Keith looks down and he can see the red string is so taught it’s actually pulling at her.

“Keith c’mon we’re going!” Lance calls from across the shop.

He huffs but it wouldn’t be the right time to approach her like this anyway. Maybe next time. He turns and leaves the shop, not realizing she sat up and turned around at the sound of Lance’s yelling and is watching his back curiously as he walks away.

 

V.

 

At 24 Keith has his own apartment and normally he loves every second of being on his own, but someone recently moved in next door and any quiet moment during his time off has been interrupted with the sound of things being shuffled and shifted and Ikea furniture being banged together at all hours. He’s thought about going over there and complaining a few times, but he doesn’t want to be a jerk to some poor stranger who’s just trying to get settled, even if all the commotion is really really annoying.

This is the first night in a few days where there has been actual silence. He cracks a beer and lays back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. He has tomorrow off so he’s going to stay up all night if he feels like it, drinking and watching movies or videogames and then sleep in for as long as he desires. He’s scrolling through his Netflix with the doorbell rings. He checks his watch and grumbles. Can’t he get a moments peace? He shuffles to the door ready to curse whoever is standing on the other end. He throws open the door and nearly has a stroke.

“Hi! Uh, I’m Allura, I just moved in next door. I’m sorry to bother you and I know it’s late but I just had a hankering to bake some cookies and I realize I have like no sugar.” She chuckled and held up an empty measuring cup.

Keith had always wondered how he’d react when he finally saw her face to face. Maybe he’d say something suave and cool, but now that he was looking at her all he could do was stand there with his jaw on the floor. She was prettier than he could have ever imagined. Her eyes were like the ocean and that smile was in direct competition with the sun. Her white hair, that he’d come to know and love, was in a messy unruly high bun. He wasn’t sure how she made a pink sweatshirt and pajama shorts look stunning but she did so effortlessly.

“H-Hello?”

“Hi sugar. Uh I mean yes, sugar, I have some! Come in!” He was bumbling and blushing and she had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle.

She stepped inside and followed him to the kitchen.

“So what kind of cookies are you making?” he asked while reaching in the cabinet for the sugar.

“Chocolate chip with toffee bits. They’re my favorite.”

“Really? Mine too!” He took the cup and filled it.

“I’ll have to bring you some when I’m done.”

“I’d really like that.”

He handed her the cup with his left hand and she went to take it with her right. As she did so their hands touched, fingers overlapping. The red string was now wrapped around both their pinkies many times over, butterflies fluttering in both of their stomachs.

“Thank you…” she trailed off, getting a bit lost in his eyes.

“Keith.” He smiled.

“Thank you Keith.” She smiled back, their hands still very much touching. “It’s very nice to meet you...”


	5. Never Mix Business With Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "AU (of your choice)"
> 
> Allura likes to keep her personal life private and so far she's done a great job at it...that is until her personal life came waltzing into that conference room
> 
> (very nsfw, light dom/sub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I had in wip for ages but was previously too nervous to post. I always get self conscious writing smut.

Meeting people can be difficult. Trying to find someone you connect with, who’s into all the same things as you can feel akin to finding a needle in a haystack. Then there’s sexual compatibility. How do you sit there with someone, on say perhaps a third or fourth date, and casually bring up that perhaps…once in a while…you like it when someone steps on your back with a leather boot and tells you that you’ve been very bad. How do you ask a potential suitor if they like getting choked, just a little (or a lot), without them immediately asking for the check?

Allura was tired of meeting people. The men she dated were nice, sweet really, but ultimately boring. It was difficult for her to gently broach the subject of what she wanted. When she’d softly say she wanted to be controlled they thought that meant missionary with some gentle hair pulling and an occasional “who’s is this?” Allura would play along, but it wasn’t what she wanted exactly.

It was her appearance, to be fair, that often made it difficult for men to see her as anything other than a delicate flower. She was beautiful, but would often be described as plain, especially to those at the law firm where she worked. She wore black, grey or navy pencil skirts and a white blouse with flats every day. She never did much with her hair, almost always keeping it in a long braid or a high bun. She almost never wore makeup and the glasses didn’t help. She was quiet too. As a second year associate, she took her work very seriously, but often kept to herself. You’d never catch her shooting the shit with a coworker at the water cooler, or gossiping by the copy machine. She declined invitations to happy hour and if you could get her out, usually at a partner’s request, she sat there sipping her cocktail quietly nodding along to conversations, but barely joining them, unless they were about work. To most people that knew her she was the walking embodiment of vanilla ice cream: sweet but basic and very, very safe.

That is until she got home.

Allura walked in the door and tossed her keys by the entryway table of her apartment. She quickly peeled off her stuffy corporate attire, kicked off her shoes, tossed her bra on the bed and slipped on a nearly sheer thin white tank top. Her cherry red silk underwear peeked out underneath. She let her hair down and combed it out with her fingers. After popping some leftovers into the microwave and pouring herself a large glass of wine, she settled onto her couch with her laptop in her lap. Manicured fingers clacked away at the keys as she logged into her account. Her face immediately lit up at the new message in her inbox.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Yesterday, 11:47 PM_

_Seriously though, what are the odds that we’re both going to be at conferences at the same time in the same city? My company is putting me up in a swank hotel. I’d definitely like to meet up if you have time. We seem to be on the same page about a lot of things. I’m also interested in this leash you just bought. I hope you bring it._

_;)_

Allura bit her lip and smirked. She and this “KKRedLion” had been circling each other on the forums of Altea.com for months, sending witty and flirty replies to each other’s posts before finally ending up in each other’s private messages. Altea was Allura’s guilty pleasure, a place where she could discuss her kinks and fantasies with like-minded people. There was even a section for meetups. It was heavily vetted and safe. When Allura, otherwise known as SpacePrincess, mentioned that she would have to attend a dull work conference in Texas and that she wished she’d have someone to “play with”, the messages she received were almost immediate, but KKRedLion’s was the only one she had any interest in responding to. She took a sip of wine and fired off a response.

_From: SpacePrincess_

_Today, 8:23 PM_

_The coincidence is uncanny, but I’m definitely now looking forward to what would have otherwise been a boring work trip. There are two nights where I’ll have to attend business dinners, but otherwise I’m free. You like the leash huh? I’ll make sure to pack it, amongst other things you might like, but in my checked bag of course. Can you imagine getting caught in the security line with that thing?_

The microwave dinged and she put her laptop aside. She mixed up the reheated pad thai with her fork then dug in. She stood in the kitchen, stuffing her face for a moment, before bringing her food back to the couch. There was already another reply in her inbox.

“Well well look who’s online.” She smiled and pushed up her glasses at the bridge of her nose.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Today, 8:40 PM_

_I would prefer it if you didn’t get yanked by TSA before I have a chance to finally meet you. Besides, no one is allowed to give you a cavity search before I do. I’ve had to be willing to stick a ball gag in my mouth just to get you to agree to meet with me and you’re damn near about to give it away for free at the airport._

Allura laughed so loud she snorted. She couldn’t wait for this trip.

The conference was exactly what she expected and dreaded: long, dull and full of necessary networking that she absolutely loathed. As she sat in on a “Law & Ethics” workshop she continually checked her watch and phone. There was gratuitous yawning where ever she could sneak it. The dinners were ok, she enjoyed getting to meet some high profile attorneys whose case work she admired, but in the back of her mind all she could think of was finally getting to meet up with Red, as she had come to call him. For both their peace of mind they had decided to not exchange names.

The night they were to meet she packed a very unassuming leather messenger bag that would’ve made anyone blush had they actually looked inside it. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her hotel room putting in her contacts, blinking a few times before grabbing her makeup bag and getting to work. Smokey eyes and thick black eyelashes were complimented by a bold red lipstick. Any of her colleagues would have flipped to see her vampy makeup or her hair completely down and in loose voluminous curls. She took one last look at herself. She was a completely different person. The smile she gave in her reflection was almost sinister. If daytime Allura was Clark Kent, this was her Superman. She slipped on a tan trench coat and sunglasses and slinked out of her room and down the back emergency staircase.

Once she was in the cab, and almost 100% sure no one she knew had seen her, she removed the sunglasses and checked her phone.

_From: SpacePrincess_

_Today, 9:45 PM_

_OMW._

Five minutes later came a quick reply.

_From: KKRedLion_

_Today, 9:50 PM._

_Anticipating. Room 1023._

Allura felt a bit of nervousness as she entered his hotel. This wasn’t her first rodeo, but meeting someone new and not knowing quite what to expect always gave her butterflies. Red was right, the hotel was swanky, definitely a large step up from where she was staying. She headed toward the elevator, her black pumps clicking against the marble. A quick ride up and she was stepping out onto the tenth floor. It was quiet. There weren’t many rooms on the floor either. This must be all suites. As she approached his door she pulled out a pocket mirror and checked herself one last time. One final deep breath and her knuckles were rapping gently on the door.

There was silence followed by sounds of movement, then the door slowly opened. They stared at each other for a while before actually speaking, taking each other in while simultaneously being relieved that the other was even more attractive than their physical descriptions of themselves could have ever portrayed.

“Hi.” Red finally spoke. He leaned against the door. He was still in his suit, black on black. It looked divine on him.

“Hi,” Allura smiled. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” He stepped aside for her. “May I take your coat?”

“Not yet.” Allura flashed a sly smile at him as she passed.

“Oh…” He knew what that meant. “Care for a glass of champagne? Not trying to make this romantic or anything, but the hotel sends it up if you book a suite so I figure might as well use it.”

“Yes that would be lovely.” She set her bag down and went to the floor-to-ceiling window to take in the view of the city. She caught him staring at her in the reflection as he popped the bottle.

“Here you go…Princess. Is it ok if I call you that?”

“Of course. Thank you Red.” She took the flute. They clinked glasses and sipped. “This room is amazing, you weren’t kidding about this place.”

“I think my boss knows I’m trying to transfer out of state so they’re really kissing my ass right now. Little do they know the new company I’m looking to work for is here as well. I’m having dinner with some of their people tomorrow night to work out the details.”

“Shady.”

He smirked and shrugged while finishing off the rest of his champagne.

“Shall we take care of the formalities before we start?”

“Yes, let’s.” She walked over and picked up her bag, following him into the bedroom.

“I trust you’ve been tested recently?” He removed his suit jacket and put it in the closet, then slipped off his shoes and socks.

“Last month. Clean. And yourself?” She opened the bag and began taking out items and laying them neatly on the bed.

“Month and a half. Clean. Haven’t had any partners since then. How do you feel about condoms?”

“Preferred but if we slip up, it’s fine. I’m on birth control.” She finally turned to face him when she finished.

He came up beside her and looked at some of the toys and items she had laid out, including the leash. There was also a pair of black lace cat ears. He picked them up and smiled.

“I figured you would like those Mr. Red Lion.”

“I do. Safe word?”

“Sparkle.” She grinned, taking the cat ears from him. “Yours?”

“Triangulate.”

She looked at him in a playfully judgey manner.

“Don’t ask.” He laughed ruffling his own black hair.

“Would you prefer to control or be controlled tonight?” she asked.

“Can you remove the coat before I make my decision?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

Allura nodded and unbuttoned the trench, but didn’t remove it, simply opening it for him to see. She wore a black lace and mesh bra and matching panties. The bra had additional leather straps that crossed over her chest, embellished with silver studs. He looked her up and down with sudden hunger that had nervousness bubbling up in her stomach again. He cleared his throat in a low raspy grunt.

“I’d like to dominate you first. Then if you’re up for it feel free to do whatever the fuck you want with me after that” he said in such a blunt manner while staring her down that she shivered a bit.

“All right.” She swallowed slowly and removed the coat, placing it on a chair on the other side of the bed. “Let me know when you’d like to begin.”

She didn’t hear him come up behind her, so it was a surprise when he grabbed her by the hair forcefully and pulled her head back.

“I’d like to start now” he growled into her ear.

She let out a surprised yelp which turned into a playful laugh as she closed her eyes.

“Ok.”

“That’s ‘Yes Mr. K’” he said sternly, giving another tug to her hair.

“Yes Mr. K” she repeated obediently.

“Take everything off the bed, except the ears, the leash and the riding crop.” He gently released her hair and stroked it gently.

She did as she was told, putting the remaining items back into her bag and setting it aside. His fingers snapped and pointed to the middle of the floor.

“Get on your knees.”

“Yes Mr. K.” She sauntered over to the spot he indicated and sank to her knees. She sat back on her heels, placing her hands in her lap.

He walked over and grabbed the leash, gently rubbing the leather between his fingertips. He brought it over and flicked Allura under her chin and she tilted her head back. He brushed her hair away from her face and neck and put the collar around her neck, fastening the buckle. A little heart shaped silver tag dangled from its center. He then went back and retrieved the cat ears and nestled the headband neatly in her hair. He picked up the leash, wrapping it firmly around one hand while softly caressing her face with the other.

“Are you going to be a good kitty for me tonight?”

“Yes Mr. K.” She nuzzled his palm and hummed.

He smiled then went to the bed. When the leash became taught he gave it a tug and she began to crawl with him while keeping her distance. He removed his belt, yanking it out of the loops with a force that made Allura flinch, then sat at the edge of the bed, tossing the belt aside.

“Come” he demanded.

He yanked the leash and made her crawl forward until she was kneeling between his legs. Allura started to undo his pants, but he pulled his arm wide causing the leash to pull. She winced as her head jerked.

“Uh uh, I didn’t give you permission yet.” He leaned forward until their lips barely touched. “You’re an eager kitten aren’t you?”

“Yes Mr. K” she whispered against his mouth. He noted how sweet her breath was.

“Do you want to taste me that badly? Hmm?”  He brought a hand up, using his thumb to gently part her lips.

“Yes…”

“Yes what?” He yanked the leash again.

“Yes Mr. K.”

“Then don’t let me stop you.” He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms, palms flat on the bed, leash still wrapped around one hand.

Allura resumed unbuttoning his suit trousers, unzipping them slowly. She slid her hand in, fingers searching for skin through his black boxer briefs. When she finally wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled it out he took a deep breath and held it. Allura stroked him gently, rubbing her thumb in circles against the ridges near the head. He hummed approvingly, biting his lips as his eyes began to flutter closed.

He could barely get out the words to instruct her to take him in her mouth before she was already on him, which elicited a gasp, his breath catching his in throat. She started with just the tip, circling her tongue around it, before slowly inching her way down the shaft. When he felt himself brush against the roof of her mouth he let out a low groan and brought up a hand, sliding it into her hair as she worked. The deeper she took him the harder he grasped her hair. Soon he felt himself lifting his hips, grinding into her mouth. This would cause her to whimper, which would just make him do it harder.

“Tap my thigh if it’s too much” his voice gentle, breaking character for just a moment.

In response she instead opened her throat and took him to the hilt, her lips brushing the black hairs at his base. She kept those piercing blue eyes locked on him the entire time.

“Fuck” he hissed, his toes curling into the carpet.

Her mouth was so warm and wet and she would occasionally hum sending a soft vibration rippling though him. His breath came out in short stuttered bursts. He could feel himself about to come. It was sooner than he wanted, but there was no way in hell he was about to tell her to slow down or stop. It felt too good. Plus they had all night. When his climax overcame him, he firmly held her head in place while the rest of his body shuddered. The volume of his moaning surprised even him but he couldn’t control it. Allura kept very still, her mouth still on him. She would not move until he commanded her to. He took many short breaths, waiting for his own body to regain control. When his racing heart had finally slowed he looked down at her.

“Did you swallow all of it?”

She nodded, mouth still full of him.

“Show me.”

She finally pulled her head back and stuck out her tongue.

“Good girl.” He scratched at her scalp. “A little too good, you made me come too fast.”

“I’m sorry Mr. K.” She pouted.

“It’s ok. I recover quickly. Stand up.”

Allura did as she was told, standing between his spread legs. He took a moment to survey her body, running his fingertips over her breasts and down her stomach. His free arm swung back behind him on the bed and grabbed the riding crop. Sliding it between her legs, he pressed it against her knee with just enough pressure to let her know he wanted her to part her legs further. Placing the riding crop beside him, he began to trace a finger along the rose pattern in the lace of her underwear. He intended to rub her through them but when he applied pressure his finger slipped between her folds. She let out a squeak then regained her composure. The panties had an intentional slit so one could access her without having to take them off. When this neat little function dawned on him he looked up at her with dark plotting eyes.

“You’re just full of surprises.” He grinned, leaning forward and kissing her stomach.

He rose suddenly and walked to the closet, leading Allura with the leash. He yanked out one of his ties then led her back to the bed.

“Turn around, hands behind your back” he ordered.

“Yes Mr. K.”

He let go of the leash and the leather slapped against her leg. He bound her hands at the wrist.

“Tighter” Allura begged.

He smirked and did as she asked, then slapped her ass hard for speaking out of turn.

“Remember who’s in charge tonight” he whispered in her ear from behind.

“I’m sorry Mr. K.” She winced, her skin stinging from the impact.

He shoved her forward and made her climb on the bed, remaining on her knees facing away from him. She stared at the painting over the bed and attempted to calm her thoughts as she listened to him removing his clothes. Sounds of the drawer opening and closing could be heard followed by the gentle crinkle of packaging, a condom being tossed near her. Soon she felt his weight on the bed as he positioned himself behind her. Suddenly without warning the cat ears were being ripped off her head and a hand on her back forcefully bent her over and down until her cheek was resting on the sheets. Her white hair tumbled over her shoulders. He picked up the riding crop and was running it up and down her outer thigh, once in a while giving it a little slap.

“You’ve been a little bad tonight, you realize that right?” Another slap against the thigh.

“I’m sorry Mr. K.”

“You know I’m not so sure about that. I think you like disobeying because then that means you get punished and you enjoy that.” An additional slap, this time much harder.

“N-no Mr. K.” Allura stuttered.

“You wanna know how I know you’re lying to me? Hmm?”

He tossed the riding crop behind him onto the floor. It hit the carpet with a muted thud. He placed one hand firmly on the small of her back and quickly slid two fingers through the slit in her panties and into her so quickly she gasped and lurched forward.

“You wouldn’t be this wet if you didn’t like it.” He gloated, gliding his fingers in and out of her agonizingly slow.

She whimpered as he worked her with his fingers, allowing himself time to get hard again. The faster he went, the whinier her moans became.

“I- I’m gonna…” She panted.

He stopped abruptly, pulling his fingers out.

“See there you go speaking out of turn again. I’m not going to let you come if you can’t obey me. Only good kittens get to come.”

He patted her thigh with wet fingers and she let out a frustrated growl. This amused him greatly.

“Am I making you upset Princess?” He teased, bending over her and rubbing her back.

“No Mr. K” she snapped. He let out a laugh.

He let her fume a bit and squirm while he put on the condom. He grabbed the leash and wrapped it around his hand again. Allura could feel him guiding himself to her entrance. She wanted to beg for him to take her already, but she knew speaking out again would delay him so she kept quiet. When he finally pushed forward and penetrated her they both let out simultaneous groans. His eyes rolled back in his head momentarily at her tightness.

He had planned to go slow, to tease her more. He sensed her eagerness and wanted to exploit it, but damn it proved difficult once he was actually inside her. He did his best to keep a moderate pace, distracting himself by pulling on the leash so it would choke her a bit. It lifted her head off the bed and the pressure of the collar on her throat stifled her moans.

He let this go on for a while until he could feel her tightening around him again. He pulled out and yanked the leash hard enough that it brought her upright. She cried out as he caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She struggled to catch her breath while he cupped her breast, massaging her through the lace.

“Are you going to be good so I can let you come?” He breathed into her hair, using his nose to move strands away so he could nibble her ear.

“Yes, please Mr. K” she pleaded, desperation in her voice.

He unbound her wrists and set the tie close by, forcefully pushed her back down on the bed and flipped her over. He straddled her and grabbed both her wrists so he could retie them, pushing her bound hands over her head when he finished. He quickly unbuckled the collar around her neck and yanked it off, throwing it across the room. There was definitely bruising she’d need to hide somehow. He didn’t care. He just needed to be inside her. Propping himself up on one elbow he guided himself inside her once more, barely giving her time to adjust and get comfortable. As he thrust inside her their faces bumped against each other, lips accidently brushing. They paused a moment, staring at one another and then he did something he normally didn’t do in these situations. He kissed her.

Kissing was never part of the deal for either of them to be honest, but once they crossed that line they couldn’t keep their lips off each other. His tongue slid into her mouth as he resumed grinding her,  kissing her so deeply she had steal breathes where she could which were few and far between. He let up from her mouth but only for a moment as he returned to nibble her lip. His hand slid up to hers, still tied, and his fingers tangled in hers and held tight. She wrapped both legs around him to keep them from trembling with each shove. She still had her pumps on and the heels dug into his back.

“Please let me come Mr. K! I’ve been so good I promise!” she whimpered directly into his ear. “Red please…please…”

He lost it at that point. Fuck the neighbors. Let them complain. It’s not like he’d ever be staying at this damn hotel again after this trip. He rammed himself into her repeatedly as deep and hard as he could go. Allura arched her back as she cried out, one hand squeezing the life out of his, the other curling into fist. The headboard banged against the wall. He thought about muffling her moaning with more kisses, but as enjoyable as her lips were, knowing everyone on the floor could hear him fucking her was a bit more enjoyable.

The orgasm ripped through her, her moans raspy and guttural. Her climax gave him permission to give into his own and he groaned into her collarbone as his release tore through him. He impulsively sank his teeth into her skin. Another mark she’d need to conceal.

They lay there for a moment, both a shaking shivering mess. No speaking, just gasping for air, waiting for their hearts to return to a normal beat. He used what strength remained to untie her hands before rolling onto his back and letting out a heavy sigh.

“Uh…did you still want to-” He pushed the words out breathlessly.

“Oh god no. I mean I would’ve loved to but I’m not sure I can even move right now let alone order you around.” She laughed.

“You can stay the night if you need to.”

“Thank you, but it’ll be easier to get out of here and back to my hotel unnoticed if I do it tonight rather than tomorrow morning. If my colleagues see me like this I’ll never hear the end of it.” Allura ran a hand through her hair before gathering her strength to will herself out of the bed.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a human tornado. She smiled at the bruising on her neck, the teeth marks on her collarbone, running her fingers over it.

“Sorry about that.” He came up beside her, tossing the condom in the trash. He looked at his own disheveled state, taking a tissue and wiping her lipstick from his face.

“It’s ok, I like it.” She was brushing her hair with her fingers, trying to make it look even halfway decent.

Allura left him then, legs still a bit wobbly as she walked and gathered her remaining toys, putting them in her bag. She slipped on her trench coat. He followed her to the door, not bothering to put on any clothes.

“I had an amazing time. Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Likewise.” He bit his lip.

There was a bit of awkward silence. Having already broken the no kissing rule, Allura ran a hand up his chest and rested it on his shoulder, leaning in for a kiss. He met her halfway, placing a hand on her waist. The kiss was softer and slower and sweeter this time. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“Goodnight Red…”

“Goodnight Princess.”

He watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner, the biggest grin on his face as he closed the door.

 

+++

 

“Wow look at you changing it up!”

Allura rolled her eyes as she poured her second cup of coffee of the day, quickly putting on her best attempt at a smile before she whirled around to greet her coworker. This was about the 20th time someone had something to say about her attire before noon. Due to recent _events_ at the conference last week she needed to cover her neck so instead of her usual blouse and pencil skirt she wore a sleeveless grey turtleneck sweater dress and heels. Everyone was acting as though she’d rolled into the office in a ball gown.

“Just trying something new.”

She quickly hurried back into a conference room where a team of attorneys and some law clerks were waiting for her. There were documents and files strewn all over the large table. One of her colleagues recently went on maternity leave and Allura was taking over for her in assisting with the case. The trial was soon and Allura had to catch up fast. She was deeply immersed in reviewing medical records when the door opened and the office manager entered. Allura didn’t even bother looking up.

“Hi guys I know you’re busy, but I wanted to take a moment to introduce our newest member of the Alfor and Associates team. This is Keith Kogane. He’s here all the way from Texas and he specializes in medical malpractice so you guys especially will probably be working alongside him.”

“Nice to meet you Kogane.”

“Welcome to the firm Keith.”

“Ah nice to have another med mal guy on the team!”

“Thank you it’s nice to meet all of y-”

“HOLY SHIT!”

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Allura who was now looking Keith dead in the eyes. He stared back at her, jaw on the floor, the color quickly draining from him. The look of terror in her face was unmistakable and it took a good solid ten seconds before she realized she had made a scene.

“Uh…I mean…holy shit this plaintiff is asking for a lot of money!  I mean they have another kidney, what’s the problem amirite?” She laughed nervously.

Everyone continued to stare. She cleared her throat.

“My apologies. Welcome to the firm Mr. K…KOGANE, welcome to the firm Mr. Kogane! Does anyone need more coffee I need more coffee!” She bolted from the room.

“What is up with her lately?”

“She’s been different since she came back from the conference.”

“Sorry about that Keith, not sure what’s gotten into her.”

Keith just smiled and nodded and quietly wanted to die.

Meanwhile Allura was in an empty women’s bathroom pacing back and forth, biting her nails into oblivion.

“Shit…fuck…goddamnit!” she hissed through her teeth.

Maybe if she asked nicely she could get transferred to another continent.

 

+++

 

“Seriously, did you get invaded by body snatchers?” Allura’s coworker Katie eyed her suspiciously, leaning against the office fridge the next morning.

“Were my clothes really that boring and predictable?” Allura added cream to her coffee.

This time she wore a silk scarf around her neck and her hair was completely down. The scarf seemed more than enough, but she didn’t want to take any risks. She paired it with a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and navy trousers.

“Just…routine that’s all.” Katie sipped her tea.  “Is everything ok? Lance told me you flipped out at the new hire yesterday.”

“I did not flip out at the new hire. I’m just stressed out about taking on this case now that Shay’s out with her baby. I don’t want to screw it up. And I’d appreciate it if you and Lance didn’t spread unfounded rumors Holt.” Allura warned.

“I would never! See ya Lu.” She smirked and exited the kitchen.

Allura shook her head then proceeded to pull open various drawers looking for sugar packets. Footsteps entered the kitchen but she didn’t pay them any mind.

“Are we completely out of sugar or are they hiding it someplace that I’m too stupid to fi-” She immediately choked on her words as Keith stood before her.

He said nothing, coming up beside her and retrieving a mug from the cabinet.

“Why haven’t you responded to my messages on Altea?” he said as quietly as he could possibly muster, pouring fresh coffee into the cup.

“What did you want me to say?” she whispered, pretending to search the drawer in front of her. “Oh hi, that’s so neat that you’re working here now, remember when you spanked me and choked me with a leash last week?”

“Well something! Anything!” he hissed. “Obviously we’re going to need to discuss it if I’m going to work here.”

“Oh no, we won’t need to worry about that because I’m going to go lay down in traffic as soon as my shift is over.”

“Are you embarrassed about what we did?” He shot her a concerned and slightly hurt look.

“Of course not, it was amazing, but you can understand my surprise can’t you? I didn’t think the more intimate parts of my personal life were literally going to come waltzing in that conference room.” She looked back at him.

“Well can we talk about it please?”

“…Yes. Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll message you on Altea with my address. Be there at 8.”

Another employee suddenly entered the kitchen and they couldn’t separate from each other fast enough.

“Well have a good morning Allura!” Keith said in a volume that was a little too loud.

“You as well Mr. K…ogane!” Allura buried her face in her coffee cup and hurried away.

Allura jumped when the doorbell rang later that evening. She had been on edge the entire day. When she answered the door Keith was standing there with a bottle of wine. He had on a black t-shirt and black jeans with a leather jacket. Black really was his color.

“You really are different after hours.” He mentioned looking her up and down. Allura was wearing a cropped band tee and cutoff jean shorts.

“Come in.” She cleared her throat and stepped aside. She took the wine from him so he could hang up his coat.

He knew they were about to have a much needed serious conversation but he couldn’t help but bite his lip seeing the marks on her neck and recalling where they came from.

“So, if I may be blunt,” she twisted the wine opener and the cork popped out, “what are you doing here? I thought you were still in talks about whether you were taking the job at Alfor & Associates.”

“They offered me a job at that dinner I was telling you about. So I told my old firm I was quitting. There’s gonna be some back and forth between here and Texas over the next two weeks while I wrap things up there, but I wanted to get here so I could meet everyone, lock down an apartment, etcetera.”

He took the wine he was offered and followed her out into the living room to join her on the couch.

“So what are we going to do? What should we do?” Allura had her arms crossed biting her thumb nervously.

“Play it cool? I promise not to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of clients during a deposition.”

Allura let out a soft chuckle then her mind wandered while she considered it.

“Heh, so we can make this work? Being in the same office, possibly on the same team?”

“I think so. I have no intention of telling anyone what we did. It’s no one’s business but ours.”

Allura sighed with relief and sipped her wine.            

“I am getting you in that supply closet the first chance I get though.” He smirked.

Allura laughed. “Ha ha…”

“You think I’m joking?” He took a drink.

“Keith we couldn’t possibly…”

“Oh I think we could.” His expression was quite serious, that hungry look he had before in the hotel room.

Allura liked that hungry look and she liked being devoured.

“On second thought,” she tapped the edge of her wine glass to her lips, “I think we could too…”


	6. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I'm in love with you"
> 
> Keith doesn’t want to live with regret, to be left wondering what could’ve been if only he’d said something. But damn, his timing sure sucks.

“I’m in love with you.”

“E-Excuse me?” Allura looked at him and her breath shuddered like the wind was being knocked out of her in one swift blow.

Despite her expression she was still the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

“I’m in love with you.” Keith repeated more firmly, his hands clenching into fists.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she blurted out, her voice cracking. Allura hardly swore, but in this particular instance it was quite warranted.

“I realize my timing is…not good.” He looked down at his shoes, black and freshly polished.

“You think?!” she squeaked out.

Allura began pacing back and forth in the small suite, her wedding dress swishing as she walked. Her hand moved toward her mouth, fingernail biting a nervous tick she often succumbed to but she was reminded of her fresh manicure and thought better of it. She crossed her arms instead. She really didn’t need this, not today.

“There were a million other times you could have told me this before now you know!” she snapped.

“I know I know! I know this is me being really damn selfish but this is literally my last chance to set the record straight. Even if you don’t feel the same I couldn’t let it go without you knowing how I felt.”

Allura didn’t respond. She just continued to pace, tulle dragging on the floor being the only sound to cut the awkward silence that now loomed.

“So…If you don’t love me back…just say so and I’ll go.” Keith prompted.

Still no response.

“Allura.”

Silence.

“Lu.”

She stopped, facing away from him, inhaling loudly though her nostrils and exhaling from her mouth. This was crazy. She wasn’t going to let Keith ruin a perfectly nice wedding that she had spent over a year planning with a perfectly nice man. And that’s exactly what Peter was, a perfectly nice man. He was from a good family, intelligent, and hard working. His father and hers had been friends for years and this marriage surely was going to be the precursor to a rather large business merger between the two companies. And after this they would surely move in to a perfectly nice home and have two perfectly nice children and live a perfectly nice life all wrapped up in a perfectly nice package.

That’s the way it needed to be. She couldn’t let herself get distracted by silly little things like her and Keith’s 10 years of friendship starting freshman year of high school. Never mind that he knew everything about her including her deepest thoughts and secrets and fears, things she never even told Peter. Or when her mother died and he held her hand the entire funeral and stayed with her all night, holding her and talking with her and letting her cry on his chest until she fell asleep. Or all the ways he knew how to make her laugh, or his contagious smile, how amazingly adventurous he was, or how he could easily rattle off her favorite…well…anything and everything, you name it.

It’s not like she hadn’t considered it, but the timing was never right. Either he was dating someone or she was dating someone and at the end of the day their friendship was so ideal just the way it was neither one dared to ruin it. But now she was getting married, now it was quite serious and Keith needed to know one way or another if she had that same nagging thought in the back of her mind as he did all these years, if she felt that same tugging at the heart that he felt whenever they were together.

Keith approached Allura who was still refusing to speak. He came around to her front sliding his hands over her waist and pulling her into him. Her eyes were cast downward and she was biting her lip to stop it from quivering while she steadied herself by holding him by his biceps.

“Allura look at me.”

As soon her gaze lifted to meet his, Keith’s mouth was already on her. It was their first kiss, soft and passionate and slow and for a brief moment he could pretend it was their day and that dress was for him and she, she was all his. She let the kiss go on for far longer than she knew she should have and she broke it, placing her fingertips on his lips.

“We can’t. You need to go…” she whispered.

He winced at her words, then gently took her hand in his and squeezed it.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

She nodded, her eyes beginning to water.

“Well…” he placed a kiss on her forehead and backed away from her.

He crossed the room and opened the door to the suite, peaking out to make sure no one would see him exit her room.

“Lu?”

She turned to face him, dabbing tears from her face with the back of her hand.

“Just…just be happy ok?” He smiled and slipped out. He’d have his own tears to wipe away but he wouldn’t dare do it here and now in front of her.

Keith woke up the next morning with his head pounding. Apparently mixing beer and wine and tequila wasn’t the greatest decision he had ever made, amongst other things. He took the longest shower of his life and eventually dragged himself in nothing but a fresh pair of boxer briefs and still damp hair to the kitchen to start some coffee. His phone was on the counter and when he powered it on, having bitterly shut it off the day before, there was a voicemail waiting for him.

“ _You have one new message_ ” the robotic sounding female voice reported, “ _first new message:_ Hey it’s Lance! Where the hell did you go dude? Did you really ditch the wedding? Man you won’t believe what happ-” his voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He closed out of the voicemail before listening to the rest and put it back on the counter.

“Jesus it’s 10, what could anyone want with me at this hour?” he grumbled and threw open the door, forgetting he had little to no clothes on.

Allura was standing there, looking fresh and radiant as always. She had on a pink blouse and skinny jeans, her sunglasses were perched on top of her head. Her hair was down in soft brushed out curls.

“Morning” she said nervously.

“Hi!” he almost yelled, suddenly unable to control the volume of his voice.

“Can I come in?”

“YES! I mean, yeah sure that’s cool, no problem.” He slicked back his hair and stepped aside so she could enter. “Uh do you want coffee?”

“That would be amazing actually, thank you.” She put her clutch purse on the counter and sat in a nearby stool.

Keith poured two cups, black for him, a little sugar and a splash of cream for her as she always liked it. He sat a mug down in front of her and took the stool beside her.

“If I may ask, what are you doing here?” He tried to sound casual, but his thoughts were reeling.

“Thought I’d stop by before heading out of town” she said frankly.

“With Peter?” He sipped his coffee slowly.

“No. Not with Peter. After you left I had a long talk with father…and then I had an even longer talk with Peter, and then we called both sets of parents in and had an even longer talk than that.” She chuckled. “And then we stood in front of everyone and told them we weren’t getting married.”

“Oh?” He tried to sound passive, as if this wasn’t the best news he’d ever heard, as if the heavy weight he’d felt earlier crushing his chest wasn’t lifting.

“He took it better than I thought. I think even he knew we looked better on paper than in reality. Anyway, since everything had already been paid for we decided to just have a big party instead. Most expensive life lesson we’ve ever had come to think of it. I hope everyone kept the receipts for their gifts.” She smirked and drank from her mug.

“And now you’re leaving?”

“We were supposed to have a little road trip and drive up to Palm Springs for the honeymoon. It was too late to cancel. I paid for the damn hotel so I might as well enjoy it.” She got up and poured the rest of the coffee down the drain, rinsing the cup and placing it in the sink.

“So, you came here just to tell me that? You didn’t have to Lu. I’d understand if you needed some time.” He wrapped both hands around his own cup.

“I couldn’t imagine not telling you Keith, you’re my best friend.” She came around and leaned against the counter next to him. “Besides,” she continued, “I wanted to see how quickly you could pack.”

“Excuse me?” He blinked then looked up at her in surprise.

“You heard me” she said nonchalantly, pretending to pick imaginary dirt from under her nails.

The smile that spread across Keith’s face was wide and instantaneous and he leapt from the stool, nearly knocking over his coffee, to sweep her up in his arms, planting a flurry of kisses on her mouth and face as she giggled.

“I can be ready to go in an hour and 15 minutes.”

“An hour and 15?!” She protested loudly.

“Yes, 15 minutes to get dressed and pack, at least an hour to make love to you” he explained while slowly nipping at and dragging his lips across her neck.

That shut up any further complaining she’d intended on doing as her cheeks flushed pink.

“Can’t it wait until the hotel?” she asked softly, tilting her head to the side to give him access to her ear.

“No it really can’t. This is been a long time coming.” He bit down on her lobe and tugged as he reached up and pulled her sunglasses from her hair and placed them behind her.

“Keith” she whimpered.

“Yeah?”

“I’m love with you.”

There was a long pause before he responded by picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bedroom.

“About damn time.” He smirked, kicking the door shut behind him.


	7. At The End Of The World  With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Sacrifice"
> 
> Even in the end their vows meant everything.

“You’re an idiot sacrificing yourself for me, you know that?” Keith hissed, shifting his broken leg.

“And you’re an idiot for coming back.” She chuckled then coughed, her voice hoarse. Her breaths were slow and measured. The side of her neck was torn and the blood was staining her white hair and clothes.

“You’re crazy to think I wouldn’t.”

The two of them sat on the floor leaned against the wall of a long ago ransacked and abandoned “mom & pop” convenience store. A wooden mop handle was slid through the double door handles at the entrance to keep them from opening.  

“Then what was the point of me taking a bite for you if you were just going to come limping back here?”

“If it makes you feel better I took a bite for you too getting back to this place.” He lifted his arm to show off an arched set of teeth marks in his skin like a badge of honor. The veins around the wound were already starting to turn black.

“Fool. You’re supposed to go on living without me.”

“Do you really think I’d want to? Do you really think I’d want to keep running and barely surviving in the shithole this world has become without you? C’mon Lu.”

“You mean you didn’t love sleeping with one eye open every night and eating dog food?” She smirked.

“That I definitely won’t miss. Although I must say no one cooks a dog food casserole quite like you.”

Allura let out a hearty laugh, then winced in pain, gasping for air.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ha-”

“No no, it’s ok. You always could make me laugh like no one else.”

Keith took her hand in his. It was rough and calloused. He ran his thumb over her wedding ring.

“I can’t believe you still have this.”

“Walkers would have to eat my hand off before I’d ever part with it.”

Keith looked over at his own simple wedding band and remembered the day she stood in front of him and promised to be his forever. Til death do you part. He hadn’t imagined it would be quite like this.

“Can I be honest with you?” Allura piped up.

“Always.”

“I didn’t think twice about dying for you. I’d do it again, but…I’m glad you’re here with me now. I’m glad you came back.”

“I’m glad too. I really can’t go on without you Lu. I won’t.” He brought their clasped hands up to his face, kissing the back of her hand.

“Keith” she said in a frail but raspy tone.

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared.”

Her voice broke and tears streamed down her dirty bruised cheeks. She hadn’t really cried much since all this happened, since the virus broke. She wanted to be strong for him, never wanted to be the weak link between the two of them, never a burden. He brought his free hand over and pulled her face toward his, kissing her temple, then her lips.

“I am too, but you know what? We’re together and where ever we go after this we’ll be together there too. And if we get separated I’ll find you, just like I did in this life.”

She wept and returned his kisses, long and slow and as passionate as she could give considering she could feel herself getting weaker and drifting farther away with each moment.

“I love you Keith. I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you” she rambled while she knew she was still coherent enough to say it.

“I love you too Mrs. Kogane. You’re all I could’ve asked for.”

He looked into her eyes which were becoming increasingly faded and cloudy. She was going to turn soon. He had seen this before. He rested his forehead against hers.

The mop handle rattled in the door and started to push and crack as the groaning on the end intensified. They were like two sitting ducks, easily seen through the glass windows.

“Damn they sure know how to ruin a romantic moment don’t they?” He smirked.

More shoving, more groaning, more wood bending and cracking.

“I have three bullets in the gun.” She patted the holster at her hip.

“And let those monsters feast on my pretty wife’s body? I would never give them the pleasure.” He pulled a grenade out of his pack and shook it at her.

“You had one left?”

“In case of emergencies. If we go might as well take those assholes with us.”

“You think of everything…” she whispered and smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder one final time, squeezing his hand tightly with her last remaining bits of strength.

“Which is funny because you’re supposed to be the brains, I’m just the good looks” he quipped.

She didn’t respond.

The glass in doors gave way and shattered on the floor as the wooden handle finally snapped. The sounds of moans and shuffling feet entered the store as Keith yanked the pin out with his teeth and rolled it at their feet.

“You know Lu,” he closed his eyes, rested his head against hers and waited, “if I had to see the end of the world with anyone, I’m glad it was with y-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I really had fun doing these and challenging myself! I really like writing for Kallura so I hope you won't get sick of me as I churn more stories out in the future.


End file.
